Retazos de recuerdos
by xDrizzle
Summary: Punto de vista de Peeta de una escena en "Sinsajo" tras la boda de Annie y Finnick, en la que Katniss visita y conversa por primera vez un poco con él. /ONE-SHOOT


_Disclaimer: Situado en "Sinsajo", tras la boda de Annie y Finnick._

_Tanto el contexto como los personajes y los diálogos en cursiva son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este escrito, sin embargo, no es suyo._

* * *

Haymitch vino a hablar conmigo en la mañana.

Todo lo que le rodea me inspiró un rechazo tremendo e imprevisto, casi instantáneo. No recuerdo haberme sentido con él de esa forma ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos. El hombre hosco y gruñón que recuerdo claramente en el tren, con su estúpido e inútil consejo y sus vómitos y arcadas con olor a licor.

Sin embargo, cuando me hablaba e intentaba explicarme el punto de vista suyo de las cosas, más imposible me resultaba odiarlo, rechazarlo. Desenterré toda mi furia y de no haber sido por las bandas que estratégicamente sujetan mis brazos a la camilla… no sé qué le habría hecho. Algo estúpido, seguramente. Algo a lo cual Haymitch no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados tampoco.

Existe una confusión tan enorme dentro de mi cabeza que a veces me encuentro sin siquiera saber qué orden elegir de entre todas las que está enviando mi cerebro. ¿Dormirme? ¿Gritar? ¿Llorar? No lo sé, pero las he hecho todas y nada consigue calmarme.

Aquí no dejan de sacar libretas y anotar cada estúpido bufido que atraviesa mis labios. Me hacen pregunta estúpidas y redundan y redundan acerca del esfuerzo que están haciendo por salvarme, y aunque les creo, no deja de molestarme que lo digan.

De vez en cuando Delly viene a visitarme. Ya entendí que no obtendré nada valioso con ella, pero su compañía me proporciona una cuota de paz tan grande como la que me daría la presencia de Haymitch si mi rabia con él por no habernos contado lo del complot no me hiciera odiarlo tanto, claro.

De a poco he ido comprendiendo de qué va todo esto que me está pasando. Lo entendí hace bastante pero nunca fui capaz de evitarlo o detenerlo. O lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo.

Me resulta fácil y hasta algo entretenido hablar con Delly porque no tengo malos recuerdos de ella, o en palabras del capitolio, "recuerdos valiosos". Tampoco es un recuerdo demasiado valioso mis charlas con Haymitch antes de los primeros juegos. Por eso es que recuerdo tan bien el olor a vómito, vino y su voz soltando aquel irrefutable consejo, "_sigan vivos_".

La verdad es que estoy cansado. Agotado de forma ridícula, todo el día, todos los días. No consigo dormir si no es gracias a algún mágico fármaco y no consigo ahuyentar los doce mil planes que un lado de mi cerebro crea para acabar con la vida de Katniss, Haymitch o Finnick.

Finnick, que tiene la posibilidad de abrazar a Annie y envolverla entre sus brazos como si nada malo fuera a ocurrirles, aún sabiendo que en cualquier minuto pueden ser volados en pedazos.

Delly insiste en todas sus visitas en que Katniss no es ningún invento del Capitolio. Me relata anécdotas sobre ella en el colegio, cosas que recuerdo nítidamente. Su mochilita desgastada, sus rodillas y mejillas huesudas. Su mano bien firme alrededor de la mano de Prim, su hermana pequeña. Sus trenzas azotándose contra el viento cada tarde después del colegio, mientras se aventuraba a la Veta.

Hay cosas que no han sido tocadas por el veneno, recuerdos que no tienen manchas fosforescentes alrededor. Antes desconfiaba igualmente de esos recuerdos. Ahora he aprendido que puedo concentrar algo más que un poco de mi fe en ellos.

Por eso es que cuando hubo un minuto de silencio entre Haymitch y yo, permití a mi cabeza vagar libremente por aquellos recuerdos que siempre empezaban guiados por algunas palabras de Delly y que inevitablemente siempre iban a parar a Katniss.

—Quiero verla—le dije. Haymitch intentó contener un gruñido, pero de todas formas vi sus labios curvándose por debajo. Me miró fijamente, como si buscara algo dentro de mí. Algo que él, yo y probablemente todos a los que "les importo" estén tratando de buscar. Algo que yo sé que hay dentro de mí, aunque no consiga traerlo a la superficie.

Y asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera tuve que decir su nombre en voz alta para que él comprendiera.

Después de eso, me quedé dormido por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida.

Me despierto con el sonido de unos platos al caer y el bullicio de mucha gente en un salón muy alejado. Suena música y hay gente que conversa en voz alta. Esto me llama la atención porque llevo meses escuchando solamente susurros.

La última vez que escuché bullicios de ese tipo fue en el Capitolio. Durante alguna cena allí, en el Tour de la Victoria.

¡Bum! Más recuerdos.

Entonces comienzan a desfilar sobre mí, como hilos tejiendo redes, diferentes escenas que contienen este tipo de bullicios. Risas, pisadas fuertes, voces que hablan sin miedo, la sonajera de platos, de copas. Sólo pueden ser recuerdos del capitolio.

Aparece frente a mí la imagen distorsionada y rodeada por bordes de un verde saltón, de personas con rostros alterados quirúrgicamente. Espantosos, monstruosos se desfiguran ante mí. El pitido característico y vacío que recuerdo como la voz de Effie Trinket. Y entre todos los rostros y cuerpos extravagantes que recuerdo, aparece el de Katniss. Fluorescente entre mis pensamientos, sus ojos con una mirada fría y calculadora, su sonrisa falsamente pícara ante las cámaras. Sus diferentes vestidos, brillantes, vaporosos o ceñidos.

Es en este punto donde los recuerdos hacen aumentar mi dolor de cabeza, pero me siento incapaz de volver a atrás por más que se lo ordene a mi cabeza.

Mi mente vaga por la femenina figura. Piernas largas y delgaditas, cintura estrecha, la espalda angosta, busto del tamaño acorde a su menuda contextura. Con la alimentación que tuvo es sorprendente que tenga busto en absoluto. Me sorprendo deteniéndome en estos pensamientos, vagando en sus facciones, en sus proporciones. No puedo estar seguro cuán real es todo lo que recuerdo, qué tan real son los atributos de su cuerpo, qué tanto son obra del capitolio.

Entonces me llega una clase de recuerdo casi palpable. No es como si pudiera exactamente verlo en mi cabeza, o recordarlo con absoluta claridad. Al principio dudo de él, pero después me doy cuenta que el capitolio y Snow nunca han tocado estos recuerdos. Katniss y yo, unas cuantas noches en una cama de un tren. Esa parte de la historia fue una de las pocas cosas que no fingimos. Y puedo sentirlo. La estrechez de su cintura entre mis brazos, mis pies enredados con los suyos, su pelo en el hueco de mi cuello y su respiración cayendo sobre mi cara o mi pecho. Puedo recordarlo. ¡Puedo recordarlo!

Vuelvo a sorprenderme y me espanto hasta el punto en que deseo otra inyección de tranquilizante cuando una ola de emociones me ataca. Esforcé mi mente más allá de lo necesario, cada vez estoy menos seguro acerca de si hice lo correcto al pedirle a Haymitch que me la trajera. ¿De verdad deseo verla?

No lo sé.

Se supone que estoy enamorado de Katniss. O lo estaba. El antiguo yo lo estaba. Parte de mi cerebro aún lo está. Creo. Pero necesito verla para comprobar esta parte de la historia, ¿me han logrado convencer de que estaba enamorado de ella?, ¿cuánto de ese cariño que todos relatan, verdaderamente siento?

Aunque no estoy seguro si mirarla de frente ayudará de alguna forma.

Si la veo y resulta que no siento absolutamente nada por ella, ¿volverán a atacarme esos deseos fugaces y feroces por exterminarla? ¿Me volveré en un despiadado asesino, aprovechando la instancia de matar junto con ella, a todos quienes me están mintiendo? ¿Debería incluir a Delly y a los doctores en ese lote?

Y si resulta que sí estoy enamorado de ella…

¿Hay siquiera alguna solución para un problema de ese tamaño?

Escucho pasos afuera. El bullicio ha bajado de intensidad. Sólo puedo esperar que sea alguien agradable o alguien con alguna especie de pastilla o anestésico que me haga dormir.

Cuando la puerta se abre, espero sinceramente no sentir nada por Katniss. Me conviene. Ahora mismo, bajo estas circunstancias, se me hace mucho más fácil idear un plan para matarla que uno para enamorarla. Mucho más fácil.

El problema es que es ella la quien entra a la habitación. Y sé desde el momento en que sus ojos me invaden, que estoy perdido.

Su cara me estudia y me rechaza en seguida. Noto decepción y rabia creciendo en mi interior. Pero estoy demasiado distraído intentando observarla de pies a cabeza como para pedirle que se largue. Mis teorías sobre sus proporciones están algo erradas a lo que estoy viendo en frente de mí, me parece.

—_Hola_—dice.

Su voz no es más que otra chispa de inevitables recuerdos. Es la primera vez que escucho su voz en persona. No a través de una máquina retransmitiéndome los juegos, o un televisor proyectando imágenes del _sinsajo_.

Su voz es pura y limpia como un trozo de madera recién tallado. Listo para ser convertido en algo muchísimo más valioso. O para ser quemado en forma de leña.

—_Hola_— respondo.

Me cuesta. Me cuesta tanto creer que todo lo que ha pasado es culpa de ella. Se ve tan débil, tan poca cosa. Delgaducha, sin ninguna ropa parafernálica o un peinado estrambótico. Sus ojos grises resaltan por la belleza natural que los caracteriza, no por ningún maquillaje. Y es extraño. Extraño el efecto que produce sobre mí.

Sé que ella podría fácilmente no significar nada. Pero sé que por culpa de ella está pasando todo esto, por lo que en resumidas cuentas, para mí lo es todo. Ella es la salida, la respuesta. O es lo que creo que es, o lo que recuerdo que es.

El problema es que ya me estoy perdiendo yo mismo entre esos razonamientos.

¿Es Katniss un muto diseñado con especial cuidado para destruir todo lo que quiero, y destruirme a mí mismo? ¿O es Katniss una muchacha sencilla, que me mintió para salvarnos el pellejo, de la cual he estado enamorado casi toda mi vida? La veo y algo no encaja con mis recuerdos. Algo no calza.

Parece que me he perdido demasiado tiempo analizándola, porque dice con voz aprensiva y hasta un poco agrietada:

—_Haymitch dice que querías hablar conmigo_.

—_Mirarte, para comenzar._

Le digo sin rodeos. Aquí me detengo tanto tiempo como su paciencia me lo permite. Se le ve incómoda, pero hay cosas de ella que no recuerdo. Algunas cicatrices. Parece estar más delgada de lo que recordaba. Al menos las proporciones que ahora luce no son las que mis manos recuerdan haber cobijado. Hay algo diferente además en sus ojos. Eso que tenía Haymitch en la mañana cuando me miraba, o los doctores, o Delly.

Es como si me dijera, "mírame, soy yo. ¿Me recuerdas?" Y una parte de mí salta y grita, agitando mi corazón como un caballo loco, "¡Nunca podría olvidarte! Sé quién eres, sé que no me harás daño". El problema es que incluso esa parte de mí, aquella parte que está cien por ciento segura de amarla, sabe que ella me hará daño.

Opto por dejar de darme tantas vueltas y hago una de las observaciones menos aclamadas que he dicho. Al menos mi audiencia, ella misma, no parece muy contenta de recibir mis palabras.

—_No estás muy grande, ¿verdad?_ —pregunto mirando su estatura y su cintura angosta. Ella de inmediato se cruza de brazos, como si intentara cubrir su cuerpo de mi escrutinio. Eso me da paso a su rostro— _O particularmente linda._

Noto al instante que mi comentario la hiere. Y me arrepiento un poco.

—_Bueno, tú te has visto mejor._

Bah, pensé que contraatacaría con algo mejor que eso. Tengo una jeringa preparada para ser inyectada directo a mi vena si es que es necesario y correas sujetándome los brazos. No recuerdo quienes son las personas a las que quiero, no recuerdo en quienes puedo confiar. No estoy seguro ni de mi mismo y el único cuidado estético que recibo es una cubeta para lavarme la cara y los dientes, que por cierto no me trajeron después del desayuno de esta mañana. Así que esa es una de las respuestas más tontas y desesperadas que ha dicho Katniss en su vida. Por el puro hecho de no quedarse callada.

Así que lo único que asoma a la superficie es una risa. Enojada y enfurruñada esta chica puede tener bastante gracia…

—_Y ni siquiera remotamente agradable_ —le digo—_ para decirme eso después de todo lo que he pasado._

Era una broma, de veras que lo era.

En sus ojos veo arder la llama de la ira y sé que no ha tomado mi comentario a la ligera. Aborto esa idea, mi mente trabaja al cien recordando imágenes. Busco a Delly, ella es capaz de llevarme al verdadero distrito 12. Al verdadero Peeta, a la verdadera Katniss. No a los monstruos asesinos cubiertos de luz fluorescente que se besuqueaban moribundos y luego salían como si nada a cazar tributos para asesinarlos. Ese no era yo. Esa no podía ser ella.

—_Sí. Todos hemos pasado por mucho_ — su voz continúa cargada de ira —_Y tú eras el conocido por ser bueno. No yo._

Y con esa frase me ha dicho más de lo que ella misma quiere. Sus ojos revolotean en busca de ayuda. Trata de calmarse a sí misma y sé que se arrepiente de decir lo que sentía. Pero sé que está siendo sincera. Claro que sí.

Con esto me está no sólo confirmando que probablemente ella no sea un pan de Dios. Sino que me asegura que el bueno de la película soy yo. Y me reprocha por ya no serlo más.

En su voz se marca el desdén del abandono. Y mil disparos de recuerdos explotan sobre mí ante la confesión que Katniss me ha hecho. _La he defraudado_. Yo tenía que estar con ella. Yo tenía que haber estado a su lado durante todo el proceso de rebelión. Porque en mis hombros siempre ha cargado el peso de manejar las masas. Ella sabe hacerlo, pero no sin mí.

Entonces la entiendo. Entiendo que mi llegada era para ella sino un alivio. Unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo este enorme peso que ha caído sobre sus responsabilidades. Y lo he estropeado todo. Ahora no soy una ayuda, soy un problema más que añadir a su enorme lista de cosas con las que a diario debe luchar.

—_Mira, no me siento muy bien. Quizá pase mañana._

Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. Ah, pero yo la conozco. Ese "quizá pase mañana", significa "no vendré nunca a menos que Haymitch me traiga a rastras".

Así que suelto la imagen que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza. El único acercamiento real que tuve a ella antes del día de la cosecha.

—_Katniss_—la llamo y su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato. —_Recuerdo lo del pan._

Ella se gira como si un golpe de corriente la hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Su rostro está cargado de más dolor. Me pregunto si seguirá avergonzándose de haber rebuscado comida en los botes de basura…

—_Te mostraron el vídeo de mí hablando de ello_ —me dice, con la voz rasposa. Su voz se decepciona. Y sé exactamente por qué.

Es el único contacto que tuvimos antes de conocernos oficialmente y ella cree que lo hemos perdido. Que el capitolio alteró incluso, aquella imagen casi privada y exclusiva que tenemos el uno del otro.

—_No. ¿Hay una cinta de ti hablando de ello? ¿Por qué no me lo mostraron en el capitolio?_ —es esa la única duda que me acomete en este momento.

Vuelvo a mirar a Katniss. Sus cejas arrugadas y los labios algo fruncidos en un gesto contrariado. Aún está a la defensiva, pero mi última confusión ha quebrado parte de su fortaleza.

—_La hice el día que fuiste rescatado._

Su voz es apenas audible. Si no estuviera seguro que este cuarto está siendo completamente vigilado, me creería que sólo yo la escuché.

—_Así que, ¿qué recuerdas?_

Y le cuento lo que recuerdo. Su rostro huesudo, los botes de basura, el pan quemado, el golpe de mi madre, todo.

Sus ojos brillan un poquito.

—_Eso es. Eso fue lo que pasó_—me dice. Hay una pequeña, muy pequeña, cuota de alegría en su voz. Me gusta. —_Al día siguiente, en la escuela, quise agradecerte. Pero no sabía cómo._

—_Estábamos fuera al final del día. Trate de captar tu mirada. Miraste lejos. Y luego… por alguna razón creo que agarraste un diente de león_—relato todo lo que recuerdo de ese día.

Recuerdo bastantes cosas sobre ella antes de la cosecha. Tratar de captar su mirada era algo que, en mis días más tontos, intentaba. Nunca con buenos resultados.

Luego, desde el momento en que el nombre de Prim y el mío se enrollan en la mano de Effie Trinket, todo es diferente, todo es abstracto y subjetivo.

Ella tomó el diente de león y se lo enseñó a Prim. El rostro de su hermanita se iluminó, las dos rieron y partieron caminando hacia su casa tomadas de la mano. Prim hasta era capaz de dar brinquitos de vez en cuando. Una parte de mí se da cuenta de lo feliz que estaba mirándola irse a casa, como siempre. Viva y más bonita que ninguna.

—_Debí haberte amado bastante_ —consigo articular.

Noto que algo entre nosotros se rompe, incluso todavía más. Katniss toma un enorme suspiro para afianzar sus palabras, aún así cuando habla, su voz es increíblemente débil:

—_Lo hiciste_—me contesta y suelta una toz para disimular que su voz se quiebra.

Claro que lo hice. Cómo me gustaría poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Incluso amarla y no ser correspondido, incluso amarla y que ella me mintiera diciendo que me amaba era mejor que esto. Ya comprendí que su existencia no es obra del capitolio, o cuando mi mente está en paz, lo comprendo. Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no calza en mis recuerdos.

"_No tienes competencia en ningún lado_", sus besos, nuestros cuerpos abrazados en una cama del tren. Su cuerpo adormilado pidiéndome que no me vaya y la cuide mientras se duerme. Las cámaras apuntándonos con sus flashes, un vestido de novia que nunca deseó vestir, un par de besos que nunca quiso darme y un puñado de palabras desparramadas que ahora significan nada.

—_ ¿Y tú me amaste?_ —la cuestiono y sé que ni ella sabe qué contestarme. Fija la vista al suelo, avergonzada.

—_Todo el mundo dice que lo hice. Todos dicen que esa fue la razón por la que Snow te torturó. Para romperme._

_—Esa no es una respuesta. No sé qué pensar cuando me enseñan algunas de las cintas. En esa primera arena, parece que hubieras intentado matarme con esos jugadores._

Me refiero a la escena de las rastrevíspulas. Recuerdo el dolor de las picaduras, los gritos de las chicas del 4 y del 1.

—_Trataba de matarlos a todos_—me responde, acelerada —_Me tenían acorralada._

Ignoro la súplica en su voz.

Hay algo que me hace cuestionar la veracidad de su persona, algo que me prohíbe confiar en que la misma niña del diente de león muerta de hambre afuera de mi casa es la misma mujer herida y transformada que contemplo frente a mí, envuelta en un vestido costoso y lustroso, con un audífono dictaminándole instrucciones.

Estas dos imágenes me parecen pertenecientes a personas distintas. Debe haber una Katniss en el distrito 12, todavía flaquita y luchadora yendo a cazar al bosque la comida para su familia. Debe haber una Katniss que vaya con su hermana de vez en cuando a mirar los pasteles de la vitrina y a regatear con mi padre sus ardillas.

Esta no puede ser la misma persona. En algún punto inexplicable algo cambió, algo le hicieron, pero no puedo estar seguro de qué.

—_Luego hay muchos besos. No parecían muy genuinos de tu parte. ¿Te gustó besarme?_ —indago.

—_Algunas veces_—vuelve a bajar la voz y su rostro se cubre de rubor—_¿Sabes que nos están viendo ahora?_

Mira hacia los lados, como indicándome que todo lo que hablamos está siendo escuchado por los doctores. ¿Ahora tiene vergüenza de hablar sobre nuestros besos con un par de personas escuchando? Se me ocurren mil respuestas irónicas que decirle. ¿No tuvo ningún problema para fingir que me amaba frente a todo el país y ahora esto se le hace difícil?

Entonces, disparado en parte por la rabia que me produce su comportamiento, llego al rostro de Gale. Rabia. Es la única emoción con la que puedo conectar su rostro a mis recuerdos.

_—¿Qué pasa con Gale?_ —le pregunto.

Quizá él está escondido afuera de la sala observando. Es esa la razón por la que no me contesta con la verdad sobre nuestros besos, porqué se sonroja, porqué baja la voz. La idea vuelve a asquearme por completo.

—_No besa mal tampoco_—me dice aún más a la defensiva y veo que he vuelto a perder a la chiquilla flacucha de las trenzas. Es nuevamente esta mujer fría y calculadora.

— _¿Y estabas bien con ambos?_ —le pregunto, controlando mi rabia—_¿Tú besando al otro?_

Porque claro que quiero saber eso, aunque sé que si Gale está escuchando al otro lado del vidrio, difícilmente ella me vaya a decir la verdad. Aunque… ¿alguna vez me ha dicho la verdad, siquiera?

—_No. No estaba bien con ninguno de los dos. Pero no estaba pidiendo tu permiso._

Bien. Es la mejor respuesta que puede darme, podría utilizar la misma respuesta con Gale y dejarnos callados a ambos.

_—Bueno, eres una pieza de trabajo, ¿no es así?_ —suelto, riéndome de su inteligente forma de burlarse de nosotros.

A pesar de todo lo repulsivo que me parece la forma en que se comporta conmigo, la etapa de odiarla al cien por ciento se ha ido desde que entró en la habitación. Por más que me lo proponga, ahora estoy mucho peor que cuando llegué. No puedo quererla como solía hacerlo. No puedo odiarla tampoco.

La veo darse la media vuelta, todavía algo furiosa y desconcertada, y salir por la puerta con rapidez.

Me tumbo en las almohadas otra vez, sintiendo dolor en mis manos por la fuerza con la que apreté mis puños mientras hablaba con Katniss. Estoy comenzando a divagar y la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones me marea.

No he decidido aún cómo calificar nuestra pequeña conversación. No ha tenido un resultado negativo, puesto que no me ha dicho que desea que hubiese muerto, incluso aunque yo lo deseo a veces. Y tampoco la he estrangulado. Pero está claro que tampoco ha dado un resultado positivo.

Me doy cuenta que llevo horas en la misma posición cuando mi costado empieza a dolerme y la parte superior de mi pierna mala se duerme. Pensar es lo que menos deseo ahora, pero no ha venido ningún médico a registrar mis emociones. O si es que han venido… no me han hecho preguntas y se han limitado a observarme, como ya lo han hecho antes.

Entonces decido que estoy cansado. Y agito tanto uno de mis brazos que consigo disparar la jeringa directo a mi vena. El efecto es inmediato. Me duermo tan rápido como aquella noche en la cueva con el jarabe para dormir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que tenía que escribir este momento, o algo de esta etapa, desde el punto de vista de Peeta. En fin, gracias por vuestro tiempo desperdiciado en leerme. Un beso.**


End file.
